


What I Want To Do

by HornyMakkirel (HolyMakkirel)



Series: VasEus Smut Continuity [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Switch/Switch Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMakkirel/pseuds/HornyMakkirel
Summary: Eustace and Vaseraga use their heads.Based partially (with permission) on two pieces by the artist @vaseragasnut on Twitter. Obvious NSFW warning applies. Works linked within!
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: VasEus Smut Continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this piece by @vaseragasnut.](https://twitter.com/vaseragasnut/status/1277386327944806400)

_ “Sit.”  _ Vaseraga spoke the word almost like a growl. Combined with his imposing stature and how closely he loomed over Eustace, an untrained observer may have thought the men were having a confrontation. The reality couldn’t be further from the truth; one might realize that if they were perceptive enough to spot Eustace’s lack of pants, the proximity of his head to Vaseraga’s neck, the way his lips hung half-open in that post-kiss state where they hadn’t yet realized they should return to normal.

“Don’t argue with me right now.” The Erune’s words didn’t make the dynamic seem any less confrontational. “You don’t need to pamper me like some spoiled child.” As tense as his voice was, he held on to Vaseraga tightly, hands interlocking as his arms wrapped around the man’s broad waist.

“I’m not trying to pamper you,” Vaseraga lied. “Sure, you’ve had a long day, and you deserve to be treated. But I just want to eat you out because it’s what I want to do tonight.”

“Cut the cr-” Eustace bit his lip. He felt it, down there, pressing against his thigh and hardening with every passing second.

“Would I lie to you?”

“...I guess not.” Acquiescing, Eustace pushed back from his lover and sat himself on the desk that he’d been backed up against. Almost clinically, he pulled his boxer briefs from his hips, dropping them to the ground with a flick of his leg as Vaseraga pulled in to stand between his knees. “You clearly seem excited.”

“Like you’re not.” Even as he began to kneel, Vaseraga couldn’t help but retort. His cheek came down to rest against Eustace’s bare thigh as he looked up the always admired sight of a lover sitting above you. “Try not to be too loud. I think people are already asleep.”

“You know I’m never lou-  _ Hmmf. _ ” Eustace found himself unable to continue their bantering; Vaseraga’s tongue had already found its way against him, jumping straight to business and silencing his response with a soft moan. Vaseraga loved Eustace’s moans in particular, always just audible enough to make it clear he was loving it but quiet and composed enough to be especially intimate. Truthfully, he knew that Eustace wouldn’t be waking anyone up before he even said anything; he mostly spoke to coax Eustace into responding, just so he could indulge in a little bit of fun making him cut himself off.

Even silenced, Eustace was far from content to simply let back and Vaseraga have his way. As happy as he was to just enjoy the feeling of an adoring tongue on his lips, their relationship was not one of passivity. Leaning his legs forward, he wrapped them around Vaseraga’s shoulders, pressing his head in deeper to the point that the Draph’s horns rested atop his thighs. Wanting even more, the gunman’s nimble hands gripped each horn, using them to grind his crotch even further into his lover’s face.

Not one to be outdone, Vaseraga moved upwards to Eustace’s increasingly excited clit, pausing for a moment as his tongue pressed against its lowermost point. His eyes had been closed since he started, but now one half-opened, looking upwards at the man whose legs he was diving between as if there was still any doubt in his mind what he should do next. With a half-roll of his eyes, Eustace simply tightened the grip of his legs, making it clear that Vaseraga should  _ just get on with it.  _ Need to tease satisfied, the Draph first opened his mouth, leaving one messy and uncomposed kiss on the nub beneath his lips. It hung there for a moment, tongue rolling up and down within the warmth of Vaseraga’s mouth, before the smooch receded and the tongue pressed out with increased pressure. Eustace was practically humming by now, a low tone that made it clear as day to Vaseraga that he was in tremendous ecstasy. Unable to resist, the Draph reached a hand down to his own rock hard length, pulling up the leg of his shorts and rubbing at himself while his mouth continued its work up above. Just a touch sent pre dripping onto his fingers, his arousal evident and unsurprising.

Eustace was beyond rosy at this point, face glistening with impassioned sweat as his legs began to quiver. Vaseraga could tell Eustace was close, which only drove him to amp up the stimulation as he felt the need to end off strong. His own climax was the furthest thing from his mind as he felt the thighs on either side of him loosen, prompting him to rise up ever so slightly on his knees and in doing so coax Eustace to lay back and let Vaseraga have his way. The Erune’s hands slipped from the horns they were holding onto, but in turn Vaseraga’s reached back and gripped his lover by the waist, fully manipulating their positions to let him practically bury his face in Eustace’s crotch as his tongue savored the taste washing over it. Before long, the moans reached a fever pitch, though never loud enough to go past Vaseraga’s tuned ears. A moment later, they subsided, though that didn’t stop the Draph from continuing; he slowed down gradually, eventually packing his tongue away in favor of lazy kisses at the skin before him, before finally pulling away.

_ “Bed.” _ Eustace spoke the word with as much intensity as Vaseraga’s first, though with far less aggression than the two had shared first. Perhaps he really did just need a good pampering after a long day, and perhaps the two really did just like tormenting each other before good sex and enjoying the calm afterwards.

“Of course.” Vaseraga, too, was notably softer now as he simply lifted Eustace up and walked him over to the bed. He paused there, as if silently asking  _ “No shower? No wash? Not even a tissue?” _ before receiving a nod and shrugging as he laid him down. Lifting the blanket away, he crawled in after, the rest of the world now entirely beneath his interest. How could it not be, when the back of Eustace’s neck was right in front of him, hair framing it so perfectly as a landing zone for a soft kiss goodnight?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this piece by @vaseragasnut.](https://twitter.com/vaseragasnut/status/1275954457138860034)

“ _ Hrgh. _ ” The grunt caught Eustace’s attention. It came from behind him, from the bed he’d left alone about an hour ago to start his day. In that time he’d cleaned up the desk they’d made a mess of last night, taken a much-needed shower, and made himself a nice cup of coffee to mull over as he absentmindedly prepared to start his day. He set down that cup as he turned, a slight smile on his face lingering as he did so; even he knew the joy of showing his affections sometime.

“Morning.” Vaseraga still seemed half-dead, just barely lifting himself up onto one arm as his feet hit the ground hanging off the side of the bed. “Morning to you too,” he responded, shaking the slumber from his eyes. “I see you got started without me.”

“Am I supposed to wait for you to wake up before I get out of bed?” He did, actually; he waited a good half hour, wrapping himself up in Vaseraga’s grip, enjoying  the warmth for as long as he felt he should before remembering there was a world to go do things in. “Maybe if you didn’t sleep in so la-”

Eustace dropped his mug to the desk with a slam. His face buried in his hand, he looked away from Vaseraga as best he could, much to the Draph’s confusion. “Eustace?! Is everything okay?!” He lunged forward, standing upright but pausing after a step when he felt something strange.

_ He really… he really hasn’t noticed. _ The thought rang through Eustace’s head atop multiple layers of annoyance. “Vaseraga, your…”

It was Vaseraga’s turn to facepalm. “...Yea. I feel it now.” 

Down against his thigh, still out from the night before and half-erect from the simple experience of waking up, his cock peeked half its length through his pulled-up short leg. He realized now that he never put it away after his light indulgence last night, and turned around to begin to address the issue.

_ “Wait.”  _ The word cut through the air and shot straight into Vaseraga’s ear, freezing him in place when he heard it. “I… hm.” Eustace was right behind him now, hands up against his shoulders and head against his back as he paused, as if trying to recall something. “I want to suck you off.” Vaseraga practically choked; Eustace was never so direct. If he didn’t recognize that the Erune was reusing his own words against him, he’d think that he was being snuggled by an impersonator. “It’s what I want to do this morning.” As if to reassure him, Vaseraga felt Eustace’s hand brushing against the ridge of his tip, making it clear that he was  _ definitely  _ in the mood.

Vaseraga didn’t speak; he just grabbed his pants by the legs and tugged them down, leaving them to drop around his ankles as he pulled away from Eustace. With a drop that shook the bed, he looked up slightly at Eustace from his seated position and sat back. Slowly, he looked down lower and lower as Eustace came to his knees, head now between Vaseraga’s thighs in a perfect reciprocation of their positions the night before.With one small difference; the Draph’s half-mast would have blocked their line of sight with how far down Eustace was kneeling, and so the Erune gripped the tip of it and held tight around the head, pulling it aside to look up at his sharply inhaling lover. 

“Don’t be too loud. Beatrix and Zeta like to sleep in and the walls aren’t thick enough for you.” Unlike the permanently composed Eustace, even generally serious Vaseraga struggled to remain stoic during something like this. He opened his mouth to respond, but found himself  _ immediately _ silenced, Eustace not kind enough to give him the mercy of a moment to get a word out. No sooner had the first syllable left the Vaseraga’s mouth than Eustace took the head of the cock into his own, prompting a guttural half-growled moan to fill the room. 

Moving up and down ever so slightly, he avoided taking the shaft deep in his lips, wanting to progress down the length gradually. Soon, his tongue was in play, swirling around and around the throbbing and already leaking head in clean, dextrous motions. He felt the gradual increase in the cock’s size slow down and stop, signalling to him that Vaseraga was fully pitched by now. At that, he slowly moved his tongue down beneath the slit, collecting just a drop of precum on it before looking up one last time. Satisfied with Vaseraga’s screwed-shut eyes, his glued-closed lips, his upwards-tilting head, Eustace began to work his way down the shaft.

He was, of course, merely a man with a throat, and not some kind of miraculously bottomless tunnel capable of taking the forearm-sized pillar of meat between Vaseraga’s legs. Despite that, it was exceedingly clear that he had experience with what he was doing, given how downright expertly he slid up and down the remarkable girth of the cock that he could fit. With all the ease of sucking a thumb, Eustace brought Vaseraga closer and closer to the tipping point, accelerated by one hand teasing the base of his cock and another fondling his balls. Before long, he could feel the staunchest reminder that he was giving a blowjob to a Draph, one that he’d felt countless times before; where a Human or Erune’s cock might throb before release, the sheer scale of most Draph’s made the experience closer to a downright  _ pounding _ , one that Eustace had practically trained himself to brace his neck against. 

He counted down:  _ ten, nine, eight…  _ as thorough in this as he was in anything, he could damn near  _ sense  _ how close Vaseraga was. Right when he felt it coming, he pulled off, thinking he’d finish the orgasm off with some rubbing and licking. Yet, against his better judgment, he couldn’t help himself. It looked  _ so _ good. He grabbed the shaft with both hands, brought his face in close once more, and placed a kiss right on the tip.

That was all it took. Thick, forceful ropes of cum shot right out, splattering against the Erune’s forehead, his cheek, the back of his throat through his half-open mouth, and then it kept coming; his hair, his ears, his shirt, all practically matted with the stuff as Vaseraga’s arousal from the night before came to a head after the morning’s events.

Done and drained, the two men collapsed into each other, Vaseraga flopping back against the bed and Eustace flopping down between his legs, a softening cock laid across his forehead as they breathed heavily together. Delicately and lovingly, Vaseraga brought his hand down to run it through Eustace’s hair, until he touched Eustace’s hair and realized it was just unbelievably fucking gross.

“Hm. You took a shower already, didn’t you?”

“Yea.” Eustace almost slurred the word between the post-Draph-blowjob exhaustion and the realization of what he’d done.

“That was a waste.”

“Yea.”

“You’re gonna take another?”

“Do you think I’m just going to walk around like this?..”

Vaseraga rose to sit up. “Right. Dumb question.” With no fanfare, he grabbed Eustace, holding him much like he did the night before.

“Yea, it was.” Eustace wrapped his arms around Vaseraga’s neck, leaning up and into him as he relaxed against the broad shoulders. 

From where he was, his eyes just naturally lined up with the side of Vaseraga’s jaw. He smiled and leaned up towards it, lips puckered. How could he not, with it right in front of him, the perfect landing zone for a  _ second _ kiss good morning?


End file.
